Remembering
by kimper
Summary: Rukia remembers a special friend. Oneshot! RukiaxRenji


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

Remembering 

Rukia sat eating her lunch watching the others interact. They all moved really easily together. She wondered what it would be like to have friends like that. Even one friend like that would be nice. Someone you could say anything or do anything to and never have to worry about losing them. A person you could let see any side of yourself and they would never think less of you for it. Someone you could cry or laugh or even burp in front of. She imagined herself burping in front of her brother and laughed silently to herself. No, she could never do that. She would be afraid to.

She smiled slightly, looking over at Ichigo. She had only known him for a week or so but already she felt a friendship of sorts forming. Not anything like what she now saw between him and his friends, but something. Something that was fairly new to her.

Suddenly the face of Renji popped into her head, surprising her. Yes…they had been like that once, she thought sadly. When they were younger they had spent almost all their time together. He had watched over her and she had watched over him. It had been awhile since they'd had to stand back to back…running from the adults and scrounging basic necessities so they could survive. She closed her eyes and smiled as images from the night before they entered Death God School flashed through her mind.

"Rukia…can you believe that we're leaving all this tomorrow? It seems odd to imagine a life outside of here," Renji said to her as they sat beside the river, watching the fish swim and soaking their feet in the waters' edge.

"_I don't know… I'm afraid to think too much about it, ya know?" she slowly answered, flicking her feet back and forth through the cool water._

_Looking over saw seen him watching her, an odd fire in eyes. It was something she hadn't seen in him before and it was almost scary in its' intensity._

"_Renji…what's wrong?"_

_He continued to watch her, his eyes seeming to see all the way through her, seeming to see what she had hoped was well hidden._

"_Renji?"_

"_Rukai…" he whispered as he leaned towards her, ever so slowly closing the space between them. "Rukia…"_

_Her eyes slid shut as she felt his breath on her cheek, warm… so warm. Feeling his soft lips pressing lightly against her own, she opened her eyes. Looking into his beautiful expressive face, she saw love reflected there. A love she longed for, but never dared to hope would actually come to fruition._

_Closing her lids once again, she decided to grasp the moment before she lost it. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled him closer, harder into her. When she felt his tongue sliding across her lips she opened them without hesitation. Pressing her own forward she slid it against his. They kissed until both had to break to breathe. _

_She leaned her head back and looked at the clouds. They had been absolutely beautiful that day she remembered, white…fluffy. The sky so blue it almost hurt to look at it. It had seemed out of place to have something so beautiful in a place so absolutely ugly. _

_Feeling his lips on her neck she sighed and pulled him back to lay on the soft grass with her. The feel of his body on hers made her feel so safe…so protected…so loved…_

"Rukia! Oi Rukia, where the hell are you off to now?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo waving his hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Lunch is over, we've got to get back to class now," he said as he turned and started walking away.

Sighing, she stood up and dusted herself off. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm down her wayward body as she walked to the door. Rukia knew she would never forget the imprint of his skin on hers…his lips on hers.

"Renji, where are you now?" she thought to herself.

**A/N:** Please read and review and let me know what you think. Would love to hear how I can improve my writing grammatically and make it more enjoyable for readers. Let me know what I need to work on. Thank You!


End file.
